Weapons aren't weak
by rothos1
Summary: Ranma has always had the view that weapons were weak, what if he sees stunning evidence that it isn't true.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters from Rama ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not to me.

I only am employing them for enjoyment purposes.

Ranma was walking home from school and spied a boy practicing a bo kata.

_Although weapon-wielders are weak this guy is good! _

After spinning through a complex figure-eight with a double ellipse, the boy stopped and picked up a pair of nunchaku.

The boy began swinging the sticks through spins. Ranma could barely keep up with the spins. The boy slowed down and stooped by a basin of water, he drank deeply and strapped on a pair of gloves with swords on them. He swang his gauntlets through a kata and sliced open a practice dummy from navel to crown. As the boy started to cool down Ranma ran home.

_Should I tell Pops? He doesn't deserve to know, but then again. Nah._

Ranma narrowly avoided a flying kick from the aged martial artist and continued the battle sending him into the koi pond. While grinning, and posturing that he had won, he gets splashed with a bucket of cold water.

"Sweeto!" yells Happosai in his lecherously familiar way.

After glomming onto Ranko's rear he receives an unwelcome surprise. Streaking towards him to land on his backside arrives a message arrow. As it punctures his purple-clad posterior, he crashes through the roof. After awhile, the note comes crashing down; unfortunately with a purple- lecher attached. Ranko unfurls the note and reads, to

Ranma/Ranko Saotome,

I am aware that you possess expertise in aquatransexual curses. I have recently arrived in town and am willing to bargain for assistance in my rather strange curse, that is also water activated. Meet me at Furinkan High at 3 o'clock, we have much to discuss.

Boy In need

Nabiki peers over Ranma's shoulder and yen signs appear in her eyes. Perhaps she can make some money on this newcomer. She would have to start a betting pool on what his curse is. A second message arrow comes flying through the air, this arrow punctures lecherous martial artist's foot. As the shrunken form rockets through another hole in the ceiling, Nabiki reads the attached note,

To Tendo Nabiki,

I understand you are a wise woman, one with a keen business mind. Then an arrangement, in exchange for the cessation of all betting centered on me and prevention of future bets I shall forward to you eleven thousand five hundred and forty yen per month.

Please reply to me at 3 o'clock at Furinkan High.

Boy meeting Ranma

Nabiki saw yen signs and then started mentally calculating how much money would be made.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All characters from Rama ½ belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not to me.

I only am employing them for enjoyment purposes.

The next day at school

"Class, attention! This is a new transfer student from….where did you saw you were from?" Said the sensei.

"Andorra, sensei." Said Austin

"Tell us a little about yourself." Said the sensei a little nervously

"I'm from Andorra, I'm an emancipated minor and a farmer's son." Said Austin darkly.

He cast his gaze over the class, some borderline nosebleed material, but nothing too worrisome; except the sword bearer in the second to last row.

"Well class, give a Furinkan Nihao to Austin." The sensei spoke.

Austin proceeded to a vacant seat next to Ranma. Each eyed the other, like two wolves debating whether to drive this interloper off or to run.

_This guy gives me the creeps._ Thought Ranma

Lunch came and Austin dismounted from his chair and walked out.

Austin sat under a tree and started drawing on the ground with a stick.

After drawing, he sat down and reached _in _to the picture.

He withdrew a box and pulled out two bundles.

Unwrapping one, he took a bite out of the ham and cheese wrap.

Chewing, he picked up the other bundle and then unwrapped it. He pulled out a copy of _Black Masks and Quarterstaves._

While munching on his lunch, he began hand gestures. His hand gestures became more expansive and a ball appeared in his hand.

"It says here, in order to collapse structures with this sphere you must say the words "Hadosai Denloth". Interesting, well more interesting than that fool's rendition of the Meiji era."

The bell rang and he vaulted to class, to him it seemed slower than normal.

After vaulting through the window, he proceeded slowly to his seat and pulled out a sheet of paper. After taking out a pencil, he drew a squarish figure.

When he was finished, he drew out a duffel bag from the picture and placed it next to his chair. Then he took out a book from the bag, "What I saw at the Meji Revolution" by Katsu Kaishu. He opened it and started to read, unconcerned that the sensei was speaking.

"Austin, are you going to pay attention?" asked the sensei

"I have been paying attention sensei." Austin retorted

"Austin, go out in the hallway and pick up the bucket." The teacher spoke.

"Hai, Sensei." Austin replied

Austin walked out into the hallway and picked up his bucket. Turning he came face to face with Ranma.

"Greetings, Ranma Saotome; I can sense one who is as developed in the Arts as myself. I wish to start over with a clean slate."

"Nihao, I'm Ranma Saotome; I saw you eyeing Kuno warily, he calls himself the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Ranma said

When the class left for the day he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

As he was walking out the door of the school, he was stopped by Kuno.

"Since you are new to Nerima as well as school let me give you a few pointers,

First of all, listen to me.

Ranma Saotome is a foul sorcerer, and if you wish to date Akane Tendo; you must defeat her in combat."

"Since I'm new here let me give you a few pointers. Firstly, don't stop me again like that; send me a note in class or ask. Secondly, do not presume to give me instructions. Thirdly, I have no desire to date anyone yet, when I do have a desire to date someone I will court them myself, not according to your rules." Austin finished and started to walk away.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE BLUE THUNDER LIKE THAT, NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE JUDGEMENT OF HEAVEN!"

Austin just drew his sword and interposed it between himself and Kuno.

Well, the wooden sword connected with the Damascus steel and became two sticks.

Kuno stepped back and looked from his sawed off stick to him.

"As I said, don't mess with me." Austin slipped the sword into his scabbard and continued walking off. "Oh and Kuno." Austin called over his shoulder "loose the stick it makes you look like an idiot."


End file.
